Recurring Trivia
This is a list of various recurring pieces of trivia featured in the Miniskirt Pirates/Mouretsu Pirates series, such as running jokes and other similar things. Running Jokes Eh?! Often when Marika Kato is surprised, she expresses her surprise with a distinctive 'Eh?!' (sometimes longer depending on the surprises). *Sailing 01: **After learning of her father's identity and being offered the chance to captain the Bentenmaru. *Sailing 06: **On having to begin pirate training straight away. *Sailing 13: **On hearing from Mami that a lot of the new students coming to Hakuoh Academy have said that she is their reason for applying there. *Sailing 14: **On learning that her entire crew has been quarantined after being infected with a virus from a cargo of cat-monkeys that got loose while she was away from the ship. *Sailing 25 *Abyss of Hyperspace: **On hearing that another client has suddenly cancelled Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of HyperspaceMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 2. **On learning that there is a ship moored on the comet Hrbek Oda. **On learning that the Barbaroosa and Odette II have linked up. Chiaki-chan Chiaki Kurihara often has a problem when people call her 'Chiaki-chan', and usually tells them not to refer to her with '-chan'. *Sailing 03: Chiaki is surprised when Marika refers to her as 'Chiaki-chan' for the first time on the Odette II and after being greeted in the same way at Lamp House tells her there's no '-chan'. *Sailing 09: Chiaki angrily tells Marika not to use '-chan' after she comments on her greeting to Princess Gruier Serenity. Moments later, the rest of the yacht club enter and all greet her in the same way, to her irritation. *Abyss of Hyperspace: **When she greeted at Lamp House after a harrowing journey through countryside and city, Chiaki begins to tell them no '-chan', however the others finish her sentence for her. **Chiaki tells the yacht club not to use '-chan' twice while speaking with them after Marika and Kanata leave, the first in irritation, the second less so. **When contacting Marika while captaining the Odette II, Chiaki urges Marika to hurry up and go after Kanata. *Abyss of Hyperspace Drama CD: **Just after she arrives at the club room and joins in crying with the rest of the yacht club, following Grunhilde's reading of Kanata's letter. Minor Jokes Catchphrases It's time for piracy Now, it's time for some piracy! (さあ、海賊の時間だ！！, Sā, Kaizoku no Jikanda!!) is Captain Marika's catchphrase when she's carrying out piracy. *Sailing 01: Used by Blaster Ririka in a flashback. *Sailing 07: **When touching down for the attack on the Symphony Angel. **When the main raid on the ship begins. *Sailing 10: Used by Chiaki while posing as Marika. *Sailing 19: Used by the yacht club having brought Marika's lost ID ring and booted up the Bentenmaru's bridge. *Sailing 26: **Spoken as the boarding party board the Grand Cross. **Final line of the series, spoken by Marika as she and the crew prepare to get to work *Abyss of Hyperspace: **Final line of the movie, spoken by the Bentenmaru crew in unison as they head off for another job. References Category:Trivia